Reborn From The Legends, Story 1: Past
by Feathershaft
Summary: History will repeat itself. Day and night had passed, yet they will pass again... Sunpaw and Moonpaw were two ordinary apprentices, until they start having omnious dreams about the legendary big cats. A prophecy is sent, foretelling trouble and death.
1. Prologue

A sleek spotted shadow raced across the dappled night forest scene. The navy sky was dotted with angry, purple clouds and rain slid down her smooth pelt as if it were duck's feathers. Dangling in her mouth were two tiny bundles. Several dark, striped, stocky shapes followed behind.

At last the first shape skidded to a halt at the edge of a steep cliff. She panted exhaustedly and rotated her head to stare at the unwelcoming woodland behind her. There was no sign of her pursuers, the gang of rogues who were former TigerClan warriors. Though she was weak, she was a leopard and could outrun the swiftest warrior in LionClan or TigerClan history.

But the rogues did not take long to catch up and corner her. The leader, a battle-scarred tom, grinned triumphantly and walked towards her.

"Shall I say," he purred gently, "that the game is over now, Featherpelt?" He stalked around her once. Then in a more unfriendly tone he demanded, "pass the kits over. Now."

"Never!" the leopard tried to snarl, but instead it came out as a wheezy moan. "Not for anything, Scarpath!" Leopardclan's medicine cat had received a prophecy several moons ago that her and Amberstar's kits were destined to become the most powerful cats. Scarpath was definitely going to use them to destroy the Clans. She dragged herself around her kits protectively.

Scarpath guessed her thoughts. "But think about it," he whispered, pressing his muzzle against Featherpelt's neck. She jerked away from him. "Though the Clans will be destroyed," he continued, "your kits will have great futures. I will teach them everything I know. They might even rule the forest one day."

"I said, not for anything," she growled. "You and your gang are nothing but mangy outcasts. And you know nothing but injustice and desire for blood!"

"Oh, what a sharp tongue our little sweetheart has here," he growled angrily. He signalled to his followers with his tail. "Take the kits, and teach her the consequences of messing with my temper."

Two young toms ran towards her, roaring. She glanced once at the approaching rogues and then at the deadly swirling currents in the gorge. There was only one option now.

"I'm sorry, Amberstar. But for the sake of the Clans…" without another word, she grabbed the kits in her mouth and threw herself and her kits into the river.


	2. ThunderClan Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER  LIONSTAR- golden tabby tom

DEPUTY  CINDERHEART- gray tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

WARRIORS (toms and she cats without kits)

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE- cream-coloured tom

MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white tom

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom

APPRENTICE, PATCHPAW

TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

BRIARTAIL- dark brown she-cat

APPRENTICE, SWALLOWPAW

BLOSSOMFACE- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes

DOVEWING- gray she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW

HONEYHEART- pale ginger she-cat

MOLECLAW- brown tom

APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW

DUCKFEATHER- sleek white tom with brown patches

MILKSCENT- cream-coloured she-cat

BADGERFOOT- thickset white she-cat with black stripes

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

MOONPAW- long-furred silver tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

SUNPAW- golden tabby tom

BRANCHPAW- pale brown tom

SWALLOWPAW- black she-cat with a white chest

PATCHPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat

CEDARPAW- reddish tom

QUEENS  (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

MOSSFROST- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat expecting Bumblestipe's kits

SNAKEFUR- mother of Duckfeather's kit: Flowerkit (white she-cat)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

LONGTAIL- blind pale tabby tom with darked black stripes, oldest cat in ThunderClan

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches


	3. Other Allegiances

Sorry, I won't go into the details, but at least here's some information.

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

OLIVESTAR- tortoiseshell she-cat

DEPUTY

TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

FLAMETAIL- ginger tom

WINDCLAN

LEADER

HARESTAR- brown-and-white tom

DEPUTY

BREEZEPELT

MEDICINE CAT

KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, DAMPFUR

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

REEDSTAR- black tom

DEPUTY

RUSHFLIGHT- light brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

WILLOWSHINE- gray tabby she-cat


	4. Chapter 1

Sunpaw, a golden tabby tom, stretched his mouth in a wide yawn. Sunlight filtered on the horizon through a space in the clouds and the first crickets of dawn were beginning to hum. Wind passed through the leaves with a soft rustle. The cool, balmy air embraced him.

A white cat with green eyes slipped out of the nursery. "Up early?" Sunpaw's mother, Icecloud purred. Lionstar was Sunpaw's father. He used to visit him and his sister in the nursery whenever he had free time. The warriors were busy, with leaf-bare on its way.

"I can't wait," Sunpaw replied. "It's the first day of training. I'm going to be so good! But I also miss sleeping with Moonki- I mean Moonpaw, now that she's a medicine cat apprentice. I feel kind of sorry for her, having to sleep with grumpy old Jayfeather in the medicine cat's den."

"You know, Jayfeather's not that bad," Icecloud told him. "And don't worry about Moonpaw. She's actually enjoying it and looking forward to her first day as an apprentice too. I still remember when I was one. Foxleap and I couldn't stand still!" She gave Sunpaw a gentle lick on the forehead and turned her head towards the brambly entrance where a black and white tom stood. "It looks like Toadstep is waiting for you. Off you go! And have fun!"

Sunpaw nodded. From every den were yawns, moans and other sounds of cats waking up. He smiled to Icecloud one last time and went to meet his mentor.

"Wake up, it's morning." Moonpaw felt a paw prod at her ribs. She opened her eyes and looked around for her family. She was going to complain to Sunpaw how much it hurts when she suddenly remembered where she was. Jayfeather stopped prodding her and allowed her to get up.

"What are we doing today?" Moonpaw chirped, after shaking the bits of moss from her fur, licking her paws and stretching her numb limbs. _I hope we're learning about herbs, _she thought. She loved the ways some herbs smelt and looked but not really how some of them tasted.

"Yes, I _am_ going to teach you about all the different herbs today." Jayfeather informed. "We're going to the abandoned twoleg nest first with the dawn patrol, since it's got the best supply of catmint. Then, by ourselves, we're travelling back to the camp, down to the lake, around the Sky Oak and finally, the camp. Please pay attention to the lesson. I hope you've slept well, "

_Wow, how did he just read my mind? _Moonpaw wondered. "The lake!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I will definitely pay attention, Jayfeather!"

The cracking foliage felt as soft as moss beneath Sunpaw's feet. Around him he could hear the sound of a mouse's scuttling feet, preparing restlessly for the oncoming leaf-bare. _First leaf-bare ever, _he thought."Had a good night's sleep?" Toadstep asked. And then, without waiting for an answer," you better had, because I'm showing you the borders today."

"Is Moonpaw coming?" Sunpaw asked hopefully. "Lionstar said that she was going to the abandoned twoleg nest to learn about herbs."

"No. She is going with the hunting patrol."

"Oh. Where are we going first?"

Toadstep laughed. "Follow me." He disappeared into the dried brackens.

"Hey, Moonpaw." A red tom apprentice bounded over to her. "Tired yet?" he teased playfully.

"Bet I will be at the end of the day, Cedarpaw," she laughed, cuffing him on an ear.

Cinderheart and the patrol stopped walking. "We'll part now." She gave orders for where to hunt. "Moleclaw, take the path to your left." Moleclaw tapped Cedarpaw with his tail.

"See you later!" Cedarpaw ran after his mentor and submerged under the dense growth.

"Bye!" Moonpaw replied, following Jayfeather into what looked like a dilapidated pile of sticks. She shivered. It was dusky, bone-chilling and moist.

"Cats sheltered here once in an outbreak of greencough," Jayfeather said. _Would'nt that just make them worse? _Moonpaw thought. It was so cold in here. "You haven't experienced leaf-bare yet," he said. _How does he do that? _"It's so cold that even here is considered warm. Once RiverClan and WindClan invaded and trampled down our only supply of catmint. Greencough was made twice as deadly. This is catmint." They exited the twoleg nest and in-to a small clearing. Jayfeather pointed to some soft-looking, addictive-smelling plants. "What else could heal greencough?"

Moonpaw smiled. They've gone over this many times before. "Chickweed."

"Good." Jayfeather complimented. "Collect some catmint now and bring it back to the camp. We must be fast if you want to explore the lake as well." They pulled some juicy leaves from a bush.

"Let's go," Jayfeather said.

Sunpaw wrinkled his nose in detest at the scent. "That's ShadowClan," Toadstep said. "Come on now, let's follow the twoleg path down to the lake!"

"Wait…" Toadstep stopped to sniff the air. "What do you smell?"

Sunpaw sniffed the air too. "Something smelly…"

"It's fox," Toadstep growled. "And it's fresh. Stay here." He ran into the bushes.

Sunpaw stayed where he was. He could hear the branches rustling. Suddenly, a shadow loomed from behind him. He turned around…

…And found himself face to face with a fox.


End file.
